En bild som förändrade liv
by Erricindia
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius- Behöver jag säga mer? En fan fic som tar sin början en kväll i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Utspelar sig under marodörernas sjunde år. Rating T för säkerhetsskull.
1. 1 Bilden

Det blev knäppt tyst i sällskapsrummet när porträttet svängde upp och två högresta, svarthåriga killar klev in i rummet. En spänd förväntan spred sig när församlingen såg de nöjda, självsäkra flinen i deras ansikten. Första klassarna såg förskräckt och beundrande upp på de två sjunde års killarna när de gick förbi, och plötsligt startade ett upphetsat mummel bland gryffindor eleverna. Vad hade Black och Potter gjort nu? Vad skulle de göra här näst? Hur mycket straffkommendering skulle de få den här gången? Vem var offret? Flinen blev större när de gick genom rummet och hörde alla kommentarer om vad de kunde tänkas ha gjort den här gången. De var halvvägs framme vid trappan till pojkarnas sovsal när den av killarna som hade glasögon stannade för att sedan gå bort mot ett av de höga fönstren i gryffindor tornet.  
"Tagghorn vart…", började den andra innan han såg vem som satt vid bordet bredvid fönstret.  
"Självklart", sa han för sig själv och himlade med ögonen, men han följde efter sin bästa vän bort till den rödhåriga flickan. Flickan tittade upp med förakt i blicken när killen med glasögon satte sig på stolen mittemot henne. "Hej Lils!", sa han glatt utan att lossas om den hatiska blicken.  
"Potter", svarade hon motvilligt men återvände till sina böcker och sin anteckningsbok. För ett ögonblick speglade James Potters ansikte en skymt av chock innan det fick sitt vanliga självsäkra uttryck, om möjligt ännu mer självsäkert. "Vad skriver du för något?", frågade han medan han undrade varför hon inte hade skriket på honom och skickat iväg honom.  
"Inget du behöver bry dig om.", snäste hon tillbaka.  
"Kom igen. Du kan väl berätta för mig Lils.", sa James och tittade bedjande på henne.  
"You wish!", sa hon och slog till honom med boken. Den andra pojken skrattade. "Snygg träff!", lyckades pojken få fram genom skrattvågorna.  
"AJ, det där var onödigt. Men jag förlåter dig eftersom jag älskar dig så mycket.", sa james med ett skämtsamt tonfall, men hans ögon tindrade av den djupa kärlek han kände för den rödhåriga flickan. Dess verre verkade det få Lily på dåligare humör, men innan hon hann fälla någon kommentar så sa den andra pojken med ett retsamt flin i ansiktet: "Jag tror du skulle vilja se det här Taggis." och tittade menade på antecknings boken som han hade fri utsikt över från sin plats bakom Lily.  
"Vad dårå tramptass?", frågade James nyfiket.  
"Äh, jag visar.", sa Sirius. De två orden fick en glimt av panik att tändas i Lilys ögon och hon försökte lägga boken utom räckhåll för killen bakom sig, men Sirius hann ta den innan hon lyckats. Sirius räckte över boken till en förvirrade och nyfikna James medan Lily försökte ta tillbaka den. James tog emot den och ignorerade Lilys patetiska försök att ta tillbaka boken. Han kollade på sidan som var upp slagen och försökte förstå vad Sirius menade. Det var ju bara anteckningar från trolldomshistorian vad han kunde se. Sedan såg han något som chockade honom rejält. På sidan bredvid anteckningarna såg han en perfekt av bildning av honom själv i blyerts med små hjärtan runt. Han visste inte vad som gjorde honom mest chockad. Det faktum att han hade undgått att få reda på att hon var duktig på att rita, med tanke på att han visste allt om henne, eller att det var honom hon hade ritat massa hjärtan runt. Hon hatade väl honom?  
Lily lyckades ta tillbaka boken eftersom James bara höll den i ett löst grepp efter chocken. Han blundade och ruskade på huvudet som för att få tankarna att klarna. Han öppnade ögonen och såg Sirius flina stort. Om James hade rätt så var det inte länge kvar tills hans bästa vän skulle ligga på golvet och vrida sig i skratt.  
"Vad ska det här betyda Evans?", frågade James lite frånvarande, han var nämligen bara halft närvarandde i hans tankar var han med Lily. Inte som nu utan han var med henne på riktigt. Lily såg ut som hon var på väg att fälla en giftig kommentar när Sirius avbröt henne som förra gången.  
"Jag tror visst att det är någon som är lite kär", sa han med blinkande ögon och ett tonfall som matchade det retsamma flinet perfekt.  
"Är jag inte!", skyndade hon sig att säga.  
"Okej då. Inte lite utan jääääääääääte.", sa Sirius med fortfarande retsamt tonfall.  
Blicken Sirius fick var inget annat än hatisk och mordisk. Sirius tycktes inte märka blicken för han fortsatte med sina gliringar. James såg hela tiden på Lily som såg ut att explodera vilken sekund som helst. Och James hade rätt, Sirius hann bara fälla en till gliring innan Lily flög upp och gav honom en örfil som fick ett rött handmärke att börja taform där hon träffat. Sedan marscherade hon bestämt mot flickornas sovsalar. Bakom sig lämnade hon en flinande Sirius och en förvånad James. Hon kände James blick borra in sig i hennes ryggtavla och hörde Sirius säga något till James i stil med att hans flickvän hade hetsigt humör och att han gillade det. Sedan hörde hon hur en stol drogs ut och springande fötter, men hon tittade inte bakåt för att se vem det var. Plötsligt grabbade en hand tag om hennes axel. Hon försökte irriterat skaka av sig handen, men förgäves. Handen hade ett fast grepp om hennes axel som var omöjligt att rubba, men den hade ändå bara ett mjukt grepp, en sökares grepp. Hon vände sig om mot den idiotiska och arroganta Potter.  
"Har inte du och Black terroriserat mig tillräckligt", fräste hon ilsket, men ångrade sig genast när hon såg hans ansiktsuttryck. Hans ansiktsuttryck var neutralt men Lily kunde ändå se vilka känslor som fanns där. Där fanns lite förlägenhet men mest ångerfullhet. Fast det var ögonen som fick henne att reagera som hon gjorde. De var fyllda av uppriktigångerfullhet och medlidande.  
"Lily", började han med ett mjukt men känslosamt tonfall. "Snälla förlåt Sirius. Han menar inget illa, han är egentligen en toppen kille det är bara det att hans lust att utmana sig själv och att skämta förvränger det hela. Och sen att han blev kompis med mig förvärrar det hela bara. Hade det inte varit för mig är jag säker på att han inte hade gjort så." Nu var det Lilys tur att bli chockad. Hon hade aldrig trott att hon skulle få höra den självgoda, arroganta, uppblåsta Potter prata illa om sig själv. Visst hade hon lagt märke till de förändringar han hade gjort. Från början hade det bara varit att sluta kasta förhäxningar på oskyldiga bara för att han kunde, men med tiden hade han gått från den som fick andra att ta initiativet till att mobbas till den som fick dem att sluta. Allt hade skett under sommaren, och hon hade inte kunnat låta bli att bli imponerad. Vilket han inte varit sen att lägga märke till.  
"Det är väl inte ditt fel? Det är ju inte direkt du som går runt och förhäxar alla du ser.", började hon försvara honom. Sedan kom hon på vad hon gjorde och av bröt sig tvärt och blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av vilket mönster sten golvet hade. Hon kände hur rodnaden spred sig på hennes kinder och det gjorde att den bara blev kraftigare. Vad var det med henne idag? Det hade börjat med att hon ritade den där bilden på James, sedan hade hon svarat fel på trolldryckslektionen och det hade fortsatt i liknande bana hela dagen. Och nu stod hon här framför James Potter och rodnade! Fast svaret var enkelt. Så enkel att till och med Peter Pettigrew skulle komma på den. Men hon gick inte med på det svaret. Det var för hemskt. Hon fick inte, kunde inte ha blivit kär i James.  
"Kanske inte.", svarade han efter ett tag. Det lät på hans tonfall som om han också hade funderat men att han inte trodde som hon.  
"Lily, det är en sak jag inte förstår ochjag undrar om du kan du vara vänlig och förklara den för mig?", frågade han strax efter.  
"Kanske.", svarade hon rädd över att hon visste vad det var han ville att hon skulle förklara. "Det beror på vad det är.", fortsatte hon och tittade osäkert upp på honom. Han hade en lätt rynka mellan de svarta ögonbrynen.  
"Jo, kan du förklara varför du har ritat av mig? Jag menar, du hatar väl mig? Missförstå mig inte. Jag är glad om du gillar mig, mer än glad till och med. Men snälla kan du förklara för mig?", han tittade bedjande på henne och borrade ner sin blick djupt i hennes. Hon kände hur det pirrade i hela henne när hon mötte hans blick och såg in i hans ögon. Sedan suckade hon och bröt magin genom att titta åt ett annat håll. "Är inte det självklart?", mumlade hon fram. Han skakade bara på huvudet.  
"För mig är det inte det eftersom jag har levt med att du hatar mig i hum vad är det? Sex, sex och ett halvt år? Så då är det inte så självklart." Hon ryckte till lite vid hans ord, för de var sanna.  
"Ja", sa hon svagt. Hon kände hans granskande blick på henne.  
"Ja du hatar mig eller ja du gillar mig? Bara ett ja sa inte så mycket.", sa han med ett svagt leende.  
"Ja jag gillar dig.", sa hon och vände sig mot honom med ett svagt leende. Hans ansiktsuttryck var fortfarande neutralt men hans ögon speglade lite chock men framförallt ren och skär glädje.  
"Tack Lily!", sa han och gav henne en kram. Hon kramade tillbaks och andades in hans doft.  
"Det var så lite", sa hon när han drog sig tillbaka. Han log med hela ansiktet nu. Så om jag skulle bjuda ut dig nu, skulle du säga ja då?", frågade han med hoppfull röst. Lily ryckte på axlarna.  
"Antar det.", sa hon nonchalant. En road glimt tändes i James ögon.  
"Så det är ju Hogsmade-helg nästa helg och jag undrar om du vill följa med mig dit.", sa han. Lily kunde inte låta bli att skratta.

1


	2. 2 Det ingen trott skulle hända

_Han missar verkligen aldrig en chans att bjuda ut mig, _tänkte Lily medan hon skrattade.  
"Visst jag kan gå med dig till Hogsmade nästa helg.", sa hon när hon hade skrattat klart. James leende ännu bredare.  
"Snack om lyckodag.", sa han. Lily log. Sedan såg hon att han fick något tankfullt i ansiktsuttrycket.  
"Jag kan ju lika gärna fortsätta pröva lyckan.", sa han med glimten i ögat. Lily förstod inte vad han menade, men när hon såg honom böja sig ner förstod hon vad han menade med att _pröva lyckan_. Lily kände sig lite omtumlad när hans ansikte kom närmare hennes. Hon ville avvisa honom men samtidigt ville hon att han skulle skynda sig. När James läppar slutligen nuddade vid hennes hade hon bestämt sig. Hon slängde armarna runt hans hals och kysste honom tillbaka. Plötsligt fyllde applåder och busvisslingar sällskapsrummet. Det hade nämligen inte varit någon hemlighet om James jakt på Lily så nu gladdes gryffindor eleverna åt James lycka. Lily kände hur rodnaden spred sig över hennes kinder men hon brydde sig inte. Så småningom började James dra sig tillbaka, om än motvilligt.  
"Verkligen min lyckodag.", sa han med ett leende. Lily log bara. "Har du någon aning om hur länge jag har velat göra sådär madam?", frågade han sedan lite alvarligare men fortfarande i skämtsamton.  
"Nej, men jag har mina aningar. Och nu har du ju gjort det", sa hon. Han skrattade lite åt det sista hon sa.  
"Och jag har inget emot att göra det igen.", sa han och log sitt charmigaste leende som hade fått alla flickor att smälta, alla utom Lily. Nu kunde hon inte låta bli att reagera som alla andra tjejer gjorde åt hans leende. Hon kunde inte förstå hur hon kunde ha ignorerat det så länge. Nu log hon stort och kysste honom igen. Han kysste henne villigt tillbaka. Lily kunde inte tänka på något annat en James läppar mot hennes. Hon flätade in sina fingrar i hans lena och ostyriga hår och hon kände att hon kunde stå så resten av hennes liv. Okej inte hela, men nästan. Tid och rum hade ingen betydelse längre. Inte heller att de stos nästan mitt i uppehållsrummet. Allt som betydde något var att hon kysste James och att han kysste henne tillbaka. Därför blev hon väldigt irriterad när Sirius kom och avbröt dem.  
"Dags att sluta nu Taggis. Det finns småbarn här inne och vi vill ju inte att de ska få mardrömmar.", sa han med ett flin.  
"Men du vet ju att du kan gå härifrån när du vill Tramptass.", bet James tillbaka. Sirius fick en snopen min och bakom honom hördes ett litet skratt. Först då märkte Lily att Remus och Peter stod bakom Sirius. Skrattet måste ha kommit från Remus som log åt scenen framför honom. Peter stod bara och såg otroligt korkad och dum ut med uppspärrade ögon och munnen format till ett stort O. Sirius muttrade något till svar, sedan flinade han som om han plötsligt kommit på någonting.  
"vår bäste herr Måntand här", sa han och gjorde en gest mot Remus. "trodde inte sina ögon när han kom in genom porträttet och såg självaste James Potter stå och hångla med ingen mindre än Lily Evans!", fortsatte han med ett retsamt flin. James skrattade lite.  
"Vilket förtroende man har.", sa han och flinade. Remus blev lite röd om kinderna och tittade ner i golvet.  
"jag menade aldrig… Jag menar jag blev…", började han försvara sig själv men blev av bruten av James.  
"Det går inget Måntand. Jag är själv förvånad. Det är näst intill otroligt det som hände nyss. Jag menar vem trodde att James Potter, den store quidditch hjälten och lagbrytaren, skulle kyssa den perfekt Lily Evans, skolans mest begåvade student?", sa han med ett flin som nådde upp till öronen.  
"Tagghorn vi vet att du är bra på quidditch, så du behöver inte påminna oss om det var tiondeminut med ditt skryt.", sa Sirius med ett retsamt tonfall som på samma gång lär uttråkat. James flinade bara. Han visste att hans kompis bara skojade. Så utbytte James och Sirius blickar och James leende bleknade. Lily såg förvirrat från den ena till den andre. Hon tänkte fråga vad som pågick mellan dem men James hann före.  
"Jag måste gå Lily.", sa han och kysste henne på kinden.  
"Varför?", frågade hon och såg från den ene till den andre.  
"Vi måste hjälpa Remus med en grej.", svarade han. Lily såg misstänksamt från James till Remus när hon svarade "okej". Vad var det kunde tänka sig att behöva hjälp med? Han var ju nästan bäst av eleverna på Hogwarts. Hon kollade fundersamt ut genom fönstret när marodörerna försvann mot pojkarnas solvsalar. Utanför var himlen svart och månen skulle snart gå upp. Hon hade tänkt sitta uppe lite längre för att se på den i kväll. Hon tyckte att det var så vackert att kolla på fullmånen. Då kom hon på vad Remus kunde tänkas behöva hjälp med. Hur kunde hon glömma att han var en varulv! Förskräckt över vad hon misstänkte att de skulle göra sprang hon mot deras sovsal. Hon visste att James och Sirius var lite för modiga för deras eget bästa, men det här var ju rent dumdristigt! Och hur kunde Remus gå med på att ha sina bästa vänner där under förvandlingen? Han visste lika väl som henne att det var allt för farligt att en varulv vistades bland människor. Hon öppnade dörren och började springa så fort hon kunde upp för den branta trappan som ledde upp för tornet. När hon tillsist kom fram till deras sovsal slet hon upp dörren med andan i halsen. Men hon hade kommit försent. Sovsalen var tom. Hon sjönk uppgivet ihop bredvid dörren och undrade om hon någonsin skulle få se James igen.

_Så då var jag klar med andra kapitlet! Hoppas ni gillade det!_

1


	3. 3 En oväntad gäst i natten

_okej då kör vi med ett till kapitel. Hoppas ni gillar det!_

Lily reste sig upp från golvet där hon satt i dörren till de fyra sjunde års killarnas sovsal. Hon tänkte precis gå när hon kom på att hon lika gärna kunde kolla hur det såg ut där. i stortsätt kunde man kalla rummet stökigt. Fast vid sängen närmaste dörren var det skinande rent och hon misstänkte starkt att det var Remus säng. inte bara för att det var det enda stället i rummet som inte var ner fläckat av smutstvätt, tidningar, godispapper, quidditch prylar och skolsaker utan också för att hans smeknamn var inristat med en prydlig handstil i träet på sängen. Peters säng var den som var närmast badrummet och hon misstänkte att valet hade med att han åt på tok för mycket... Hon gick fram till sängen bredvid det största fönstret som var James. På det lilla bordet bredvid sängen fann hon sitt eget ansikte inramat i en enkel men vacker metal ram. Lily hade aldrig förstått hur mycket James älskade henne, fast det förstås gjorde hon ju inte det nu heller. Hon satte sig på sängen och kollade ut genom fönstret. Hon hoppades verkligen att James skulle överleva natten. Det vore för grymt om han skulle försvinna när hon precis hade förstått att han inte var den hon trodde. Hon lade sig ner med en suck och kollade upp i tyget som bildade sänghimlen. Det hon såg fick henne att dra efter andan. Någon, förmodligen James, hade målat av henne på tyget så att när man låg ner som hon gjorde nu, såg det ut som man stod framför henne och kollade på henne. När hon kollade upp på målningen såg det ut som om hon kollade sig i spegeln. Hon misstänkte att det var magi inblandat men det var ändå extremt skickligt gjort. Hon vände sig om så att hon låg på sidan och kollade ut genom fönstret. Månen hade kommit fram nu och stod lågt över trädkronorna och spred ett kusligt men vackert vitt ljus över skolområdet. Så skar ett kusligt yl genom nattens tystnad och det fick Lily att rysa till. Hon hoppades verkligen att de andra marodörerna var säkra. Nu när hon låg där och önskade att James skulle överleva kunde hon inte hejda strömmen av minnen då hon så många gånger sårat honom att komma. Hon blev plötsligt medveten av den stora klumpen i magen och den lilla men tydliga klumpen i halsen, och hon var nära att drunkna i sina skuldkänslor. Kunde verkligen en människa orsaka en annan människa så mycket smärta som hon hade orsakat honom? Var det verkligen mänskligt? _Om han överlever i natt ska jag göra allt jag kan för att gottgöra honom,_ tänkte hon. När hon hade avgett löftet började hon grubbla över hur de tre pojkarna kunde umgås med en varulv utan att bli uppätna eller bitna. Hennes första tanke var _animagus. _Det skulle förklara deras smeknamn. Fast de kunde omöjligt vara det. Det krävdes enormt mycket disciplin och åratals av erfarenhet för att lyckas förvandla sig. Vilket ingen av dem hade. Så hon sköt undan tanken på animagusar och fortsatte att grubbla vidare.  
Det var långt efter midnatt när Lily sakta gled in i sömnens famn, fortfarande grubblandes över mysteriet med marodörerna. När hon slutligen somnade så spelade varulvar och blod hennes drömmars huvudroller.

Det var strax efter gryningen när marodörerna utmattade släpade sig in genom dörren till deras sovsal. De var tröttare än vanligt eftersom Remus hade haft svårare att kontrollera sig den här natten. Så madam Pomfey skulle inte vara sysslolös imorgon. Både Sirius och James hade en ny uppsättning med fula sår som behövde tas hand om. James började släpa sig mot sin koffert för att byta om och det var han ensam om. Peter hann knappt innanför dörren innan han föll ihop på golvet. Sirius och Remus var så trötta att de struntade i att byta så de lade sig bara på sina sängar och snart fylldes rummet av snarkningarna från de tre pojkarna. När James tillslut hade fått på sig pyjamas byxorna gäspade han stort och var precis på väg att lägga sig när han såg att hans säng redan var upptagen. Han skrek förvånat till men började sedan skratta när han såg vem det var. Sirius var den enda som vaknade av hans skrik.  
"Vad fan skriker du för?", väste han bortifrån sin säng.  
"Var bara en oväntad överraskning.", svarade James men innan han hann avsluta meningen hörde han Sirius snarkningar. James kröp ner bredvid Lily med ett leende på läpparna. Under det senaste dygnet hade så många av hans drömmar gått i uppfyllelse. Det hade börjat med att Lily gått med på att gå ut med honom, sedan hade hon kysst honom, fast det var ju han som hade kysst henne först, och nu låg han i sin säng med Lily bredvid sig. Det var nästan allt han önskade sig. Han andades in hennes ljuvliga doft och slöt ögonen. Han log ännu bredare och njöt. Snart låg även han i sömnens trygga famn.

_Blev inte ett så långt kapitel men det blev i alla fall något till slut. hoppas ni gillade det!_


	4. Några ord från författaren

**DETTA ****ÄR INTE ETT KAPITEL!**

Vill bara säga att det kan dröja med uppdatering för jag har total idétorka på den här fanficen. Men jag kanske kan trösta genom att säga att jag gör så gott jag kan och håller på att fixa så att jag har en annan på lager, som jag hoppas kommer att hålla längre./ Yey


End file.
